


Some Babe x Roe Headcanons

by Beckfromneverland



Category: Band of Brothers, HBO War
Genre: Babe likes to be held, Easy Company - Freeform, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Headcanon, Hypersensitive Gene, M/M, Sexual Content, as well as other events, but like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckfromneverland/pseuds/Beckfromneverland
Summary: These kids keep me up at night but in a good way. Anyways here are some HC’s about their relationship





	Some Babe x Roe Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> **in context of the show and in no way about the actual men of Easy Company**

• Gene has very sensitive skin and Babe loves to tease him up; lightly kissing his jaw line or delicately running his fingers up Gene’s sides. Anything that gets him that gaspy and flustered reaction from Roe.

• HANDHOLDING! ! ! They always hold hands even if it’s just a small linking of their pinky fingers, they try and touch as much as they can

• Sharing cigarettes: Babe will take the cigarette out of Gene’s mouth and put it in his own. Even if it’s just for one puff, then will slot it back into Roe’s lips (Compton saw them do it once and was very confused)

• The first time they have sex, it’s not in an ideal setting but they make it work: in an abandoned room in a house the Easy Company commandeered. Gene kisses Babe’s neck while reciting the prayer of St. Francis, “...to be understood as to understand, to be loved as to love…”, lightly biting him between words. Lots of kisses and handholding through out:

-Babe kissing Gene’s flushed cheeks and collarbones

-Gene kissing Babe’s freckles and eyelashes

-Grabbing onto each other, whispering “I love you”

• Babe getting mad at Gene when he doesn’t take care of himself: Not sleeping or not wearing his gloves. He doesn’t stay angry for long, after Gene does what he says which usually ends with them huddling together and Babe warming Gene’s hands with his own

•FOREHEAD KISSES (need i say more?)

•Gene muttering in French into Babe’s hair while he sleeps, praying for Babe’s safety and confessing his love for him but not wanting the other guys to hear him.


End file.
